


Не страшно

by Dai_Ri



Category: Hot Road (Japanese Movie)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Казуки не страшно
Kudos: 1





	Не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Созвездие Лебедя видно в октябре

Казуки страшно. Она прижимается к Харуяме, и он — защита, надежность, нежность — не гонит прочь.

— Ты чего, глупая? — голос его сонный, хрипло-колючий, а руки — лианы, обвивающие крепко.

Казуки мотает головой и зарывается носом в ямочку между его плечом и шеей. За зажмуренными веками всё ещё больница, кровь, Харуяма в бинтах и таких противных пикалках... и то, чего она не видела, но чувствовала каждой клеточкой кожи — удар грузовика, муть и бездна.

Харуяма живой, дышит над ее макушкой, гладит по спине — а Казуки до сих иногда паникует. До сжатого в тисках сердца. Если бы Харуяма погиб... если бы так и не очнулся... смогла бы жить она одна?.. Шуршащая бумажными пакетами рыжая бестия явно против подобных мыслей.

— Кошмар приснился...

Казуки ежится. За окном осень, а на ней лишь тонкая ночнушка. Что на Харуяме только трусы, она старательно не вспоминает. Казуки спит с Харуямой в одной постели — и между ними ничего, кроме сжатых поверх одеяла рук и километров пройденных вместе дорог. Она все еще школьница, хоть и в выпускном классе.

— Тяка-чан плохо сторожит сон? Лентяй, — Харуяма слегка отодвигает ее и целует в лоб. Затем в веки. Смотрит серьезно. — Теперь кошмар ушел?

Казуки неуверенно кивает.

— Кажется, да...

Ей неловко вот так показывать перед ним слабость. Но настолько сильно она не доверяет больше никому. Даже матери. Той — тем более.

— Попробуем заснуть снова? — Харуяма поворачивает голову, пытаясь взглядом отыскать часы на тумбочке, и Казуки любуется его профилем, всегда слегка нахмуренными бровями и родинкой под глазом; грацией хищника. Кажется, он слишком красив для нее. Слишком понимающий, слишком взрослый. — Или фильм какой включить?

— Не хочу, — Казуки мотает головой так усиленно, что волосы мажут по щекам. — Хочу посмотреть на звезды.

Харуяма молча встает — и Казуки зажмуривается на краткий сладкий миг, прежде чем закусить губу от вида его длинной широкой спины. Харуяма накидывает рубашку, берет ее кофту и плед. Косится вопросительно.

— Идешь?

Казуки вскакивает и чуть не наворачивается, споткнувшись о рыжее, нагло шмыгнувшее под кровать тельце. Харуяма ловит ее, придерживает за локоть и плавно ведет потом пальцами до запястья, обхватывая бережно. Тянет за собой к лестнице на крышу.

Они поднимаются торопливо, словно куда-то опаздывают.

Наверху — полотно из раскиданных звезд. Внизу — далеко-далеко — бледными огнями мигающий город. До звезд, кажется, можно дотянуться рукой. Хотя стоя легко навернуться, не удержать равновесия — и полететь кубарем на газон. Харуяма запрокидывает голову и прижимает Казуки к себе.

— Смотри: вон то — созвездие лебедя.

— Больше похоже на растопыренные ветки. На самый крайний случай — на скелет.

— Вот глупая. Существует легенда, согласно которой Лебедь — это Зевс, преследующий Леду. А по другой версии...

Мяукнув, на крышу пробирается и рыжий разбойник. Казуки улыбается и ловит негодника на руки. Прижимает пушистую тушку к груди. Жмется к Харуяме теснее. Здесь всё-таки ветренно. Слушает.

— ...а по другой: Орфей, помещенный недалеко от Лиры.

Казуки смотрит на яркую-яркую звезду по центру креста. Вот кто-то наблюдает за ними с неба... чернильно-синего. Харуяма наклоняется и целует ее — бесконечно нежно и долго, обещая защищать и беречь. Казуки как может отвечает тем же. Она не боится.


End file.
